The Air in the Clouds
by KawaiiTenjo
Summary: [Aerith x Cloud] All she ever wanted was someone that could like her for herself, and all he ever wanted was a taste of something true. Put these two together and you have it. [Clerith] [AU] many other parings.


**_Chapter 1: Meet the Gang_**

_"Wait, where are you going?" asked a little boy, looking up at a young girl with light brown hair in a long braid in the back and thick strands of her hair coming out in front. _

_"I don't know. I was told I'm going far away." Her eyes held sadness as she looked into the boys glimmering eyes, his also holding the same emotions as hers. "I'll be back."_

_"You promise?" he asked, hope sewing into his words._

_"I promise." She reached out her hand and wrapped her pinky around his. It was a promise that she vowed to keep. _

Aerith awoke to the sound of glass shattering. She jumped up out of her bed in shock, holding her hands close to her heart in fear. Her head moved quickly from side to side looking to see what the caused the loud racket. Not finding anything she stood up and yawned, her long, light brown hair swaying behind her. She smoothed out her long white silk pajamas and headed over to her window to enjoy the view of a new day.

That's what she wanted to do, anyway.

Appearing before her was glass, shattered and scattered all around her floor in little pieces. She carefully made her way to her window making sure not to step on any of them.

"Hello?" her quiet voice whispered into the morning wind. She poked her head outside her now clearly broken window. "Um, hello?" She received no answer, but continued to look around. In the distance she could spot a few figures running down the street in haste, particularly one with darker hair. She sighed.

"Sorry." Shocked, she looked below her to see a blonde spiky haired figure with a long black shirt and baggy blue jeans looking up at her. He didn't smile, nor frown. He just stood there acting like nothing had ever happened.

"It's okay." She found herself lost for words quickly. Aerith found herself wondering _what_ had broken her window. Regretting her decision, she looked down to see a brick messily laid between her bookshelf and her desk. She went over to pick it up and return it back to the mysterious boy, but by the time she got back he was gone.

Deciding not to think about it any further, not like she'd see the boy again, she dressed in jeans and a pink flowery tank top and braided her hair in one long braid with some of her hair hanging out in the front.

"Mom, I'll be heading to school now."

Her mother walked over to her and smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Be good, it's your first day." A grin appeared across her face. "Bring home some cute boys." Aerith could only laugh at this, her mom always told her that on the first day of school. But this was even more important. She was going to be a sophomore in a brand new school and needed to make a good first impression. Not like she cared that much, she just wanted to make some friends and be happy. But of course, school was never like that. Drama always followed every move and choice you made.

She just moved into town a few weeks ago and was still unpacking her things. Her father never returned from war and it was hard to live in such a desolate area where people were getting into fist fights every few seconds. Sometimes even guns were brought out as use of not only defense, but as a weapon to kill.

Aerith moved from place to place many times until he mom could find a nice quiet place to live with not much going on. And that place just so happened to be here, Midgar. Some of the poorer places had high crime rates, but overall this was the most safe area that they had been in years.

"Bye," Aerith called over to her mom as she headed out the door.

* * *

Aerith entered the school calm and collected as usual. She wasn't the preppy type nor was she the punk type. She was in her own class for only herself. And that was enough to keep her happy.

And no. She wasn't selfish. She was just a little different.

She walked over to her locker and twirled in the combination she got in the mail days before. Her locker was empty, but not surprising for it was only the first day. Sighing heavily she left to her first period class, but got no where. Putting it simply, she was lost.

"Excuse me?" she asked, walking up to a boy with orange-reddish hair. He turned around to face her. He had greenish-blue eyes, like a turquoise color to it, and red slashes below and to the side of both his eyes.

"Hey, new here?" He moved a little closer to her, smiling.

Seeing his sudden advancement she took a few steps back. "I'm looking for room 12A." He looked confused. "The English room."

"I have that class first period. We'll go together. Hold on a second." She nodded. "By the way, I'm Reno." In her mind this guy seemed kind of like a player, but seemed nice enough, so she let it slide. Standing next to the red haired guy she just met was another stranger. He looked a little older and…was bald?

"Rude," he replied knowing her gaze was upon him.

"I'm--"

"One hell of a hot chick." The voice coming from behind them sounded cold and menacing.

"Get lost Sephiroth." Reno walked in front of Aerith protectively. "Unless you want me to carry your skin and bones to your grave." She was surprised. He just met her and he was already standing up for her. But she could handle herself.

"I don't care who you are." Aerith pointed her finger in his face. "But get lost." Many gasps were heard among students in the area, but she ignored them and only focused on what was right in front of her. "Let's go, Reno, Rude." Aerith waved bye to Sephiroth as Reno, Rude, and herself were heading to their first period class.

"You stood up to the popular jackass Sephiroth. Good job." Reno congratulated. She received a content nod from Rude.

This day was starting off even better then she expected.

Upon entering her English class two girls immediately came up to greet her. One named herself as Yuffie Kisaragi, and the other one was Rinoa Heartily. They were both energetic girls, but Yuffie seemed to top that category in three seconds flat. Yuffie wore the normal clothes of a teenage girl, or close to normal to her surprise.

"Hey! Who are those guys behind you?" Yuffie asked, licking her lips.

Aerith moved out of the way and pointed to Reno. "That's Reno." Her fingers moved over a little bit and pointed to another guy. "And that's Rude." Aerith could only watch as Yuffie's eyes filled up with excitement. She laughed at the sight.

"Haven't you seen them around before?" Rinoa didn't seem surprised by her friend's sudden behavior. Aerith guessed she was use to her sudden outbursts and hyper ness. Rinoa seemed more of the quiet, sarcastic yet funny type of girl.

"No, that's why It's exciting!" Aerith watched as Reno slowly made his way over to Yuffie, nudging her in the shoulder to catch her attention. By this whole situation Aerith could easily gather up on how this year would go. It was quite funny to think about it in her mind.

"Here she goes," Rinoa whispered to Aerith. They both looked at each other and started to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yuffie asked, putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her cheeks. The two girls only looked at each other and continued laughing. "The Great Yuffie will not put up with this!"

"Uh huh, sure Yuffie. Oh, look, I think I see Leon over there."

"Where? Squallie!" Rinoa rolled her eyes and watched as Yuffie ran off in the other direction.

The second bell rang signaling the start of first period. Everyone quickly took their seats and waited for the teacher to start rambling on about the school rules like she always did at the start of a new year.

Aerith ignored the teachers rants and scanned the room looking for someone in particular.

First period went pretty fast and she already found herself heading to second.

"That teacher was such an _old hag_," Yuffie mumbled. "She yelled at me in the first ten minutes!"

"You were the one flirting with Reno," Rinoa replied simply.

"Did not!" She defended and looked towards Aerith. "Right?"

"Of course Yuffie, whatever you say." She giggled.

"Hey, you're against me too!"

"Yuffie, look." Rinoa pointed over to a boy with blonde hair. "It's Cloud."

"Really!" Yuffie jumped up. "Cloud! CLOUD!"

"Whose Cloud?" Aerith asked seeming a bit confused with Yuffie's sudden outburst.

"Him." Rinoa pointed to a guy with spiky blonde hair that was approaching them. "Cloud, skater, punk, rebel, whatever name you please."

Aerith's eyes widened. "You're the boy from this morning who threw a brick through my window!"

Cloud looked over at her with an emotionless face.

"Wait, hold on!" Yuffie threw her hands out in front of the two. "Don't go cat and dog on me now!"

"That was me. What to it?"

"I have a broken window."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

She hid her anger and sighed. He was defiently different from this morning.

Not recieving an answer from her he walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Aerith asked confused.

"He's ALWAYS like that," Yuffie replied. "Grumpy...as usual."


End file.
